projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Reiji Arisu
Reiji Intro *Excellent. Let's do this. *By the five elements! *Sorry I have to cut you down, but this is work! *Get ready to face a master of Gogyo Battou in battle! *You don't need to state the obvious. Let's do this. *Not that I care, but I think we should get moving. *You should think twice about messing with a Shinra agent. *Now all that's left is to see how we work together. Special Attack *The power of Tenchi Banbutsu! *Give me the power to envelop worlds! *Get ready for these techniques! *This technique... reveals the truth! Support Attack *I'm not passing up this chance! *Don't stop attacking! *Combination, go! Victory *The outcome of that couldn't have been better. Xiaomu Intro *It's Xiaomu time! Get ready for a special lesson! *I'll give you a spanking if you don't take this seriously! *Hmm, it might just be time for an adventure. *Nothing to do but take them down one by one! *This should be worth about 8 pieces of fried tofu. *Yeah, looks like we drew the joker... Special Attack *Mystic Fox Sorcery. Demon Gate Seal! *Xiaomuuuu Waaaaave! *Looky looky, my charm is at full blast! *Perky, playful and punishing! *Leave it up to me! Support Attack *I've got one chance! *High speed Xiaomu! *Reiji, why aren't you impressed? *Ms. Xiaomu's Strange Attack! Victory *Aren't I just so cool I give you the shivers? Paired Characters Intro *'Reiji:' If you mess up here, Xiaomu, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a rough spanking. ' Xiaomu:' R-Reiji! Don't you think you're doing that a bit too much recently? *'Xiaomu: '''Oh master, have I been bad? Do I need to be spanked? ' Reiji: Don't get ahead of yourself. We've still got enemies to defeat. *Xiaomu: I'll wipe them out with a Xiaomu Drill followed by a Xiaomu Fist! *Reiji: I've never heard of those techniques before. Did you come up with some new ones? *Reiji: We'll destroy them where they stand! You know what to do, Xiaomu. *Xiaomu: Why yes of course! Shall we? Victory *'''Reiji: Phew, it's over. That was more difficult than I expected. ' Xiaomu:' As they say, you can never be too tough. Solo Characters Alisa Intro Xiaomu: C'mon Alisa, show us your steel angel powers! Alisa: Okay! I will defeat them with my Destroy Form! Reiji: I don't think angels normally use the word "destroy." Arthur Intro Xiaomu: If you're really a knight you should be able to fight even if you're stripped bare! Arthur: Let it never be said that Arthur turns down a challenge! Reiji: At least start with your armor on, Arthur. Bahn Intro Bahn: C'mon, let's do this! Reiji, Xiaomu! Xiaomu: You got it! Let's take these wimps down! Reiji: Don't be so impressionable! Let's waste these guys! Batsu Ichimonji Intro Batsu: This'll just be like Athletics Day, right? Let's go! Xiaomu: Oh youth. What school does he go to again? Superhuman? Reiji: I'm pretty sure Batsu goes to Taiyo High School. Bruno Intro Devilotte Intro Xiaomu: Your techniques are the ultimate fusion of dreams, hope, and friendship, right? Devilotte: Sorry, but I'm not really into ultimate fusion. Reiji: I have absolutely no idea what they're talking about. Victory Reiji: You both should start taking things more seriously. Devilotte: How dare you insult my multitude of top caliber skills! Xiaomu: They call that getting carried away. Flynn Intro Xiaomu: Heheheh, before we start,tell me about you and Yuri. Flynn: Huh? He's just a good friend that i've known for a long time. Reiji: Flynn,you don't have to answer her. I'll give her a rough spanking later. Heihachi Intro Heihachi: A young body with the skills of a veteran warrior! Gahahaha! Xiaomu: An old man in a young body! Ack, it's almost like me. Reiji: It's not like he's reversed his age that much. Imca Intro *'Reiji': So each soldier has a number, eh? Must make things easy to manage. Imca: Names are meaningless on the battlefield. Xiaomu: I guess my number would be No. 765. Juri Han Intro Xiaomu: Will you teach me Taekwondo? Juri: Who do you think you're talking to? You want me to kick your ass?! Reiji: Save your kicks for the enemy. I'll take care of her behind. Lady Intro Lady: Do all devil hunters in Japan work with devils? Xiaomu: I’m not a devi! I am a bit devilish though♪ Reiji: She’s just another disagreeable imp. Lindow Intro Xiaomu: Lindow will be our point man this time! Lindow: Aw man, can’t you just let me provide support from the rear? Reiji: It looks like your ability to lead is coming apart at the seams. Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': Yay ♪ Yay ♪ Time to fight, it is! Xiaomu: Yay ♪ Yay ♪ It's Time to fight! Reiji: At 765, I think you're a bit old to be acting the same age, Xiaomu. Victory *'Reiji': Xiaomu! What was that back there? I think you need some punishment. Neneko: What's going to happen, huh? It's a mystery, it is! Xiaomu: My behind is going to get spanked silly! Rikiya Intro Reiji: Let's see what an AMS agent can do in action. Rikiya: Unfortunately I can't use the Busujima figure-four lock on this enemy... Xiaomu: That's not something you learned in the AMS! But, do you still think you could teach it to me? Victory Xiaomu: I'm one step closer to my dream of building Busujima Island! Rikiya: Yep, we just have to take things one step at a time. Reiji: Hold on now. I've never heard that project before. Sänger Intro *'Sänger': Did you call for me, Reiji Arisu? Reiji: N-No, I'll call you later, Sänger. Xiaomu: Sänger x Reiji? Now that's a little hard to believe... Victory *'Xiaomu': Wow! A complete victory for us! Reiji: Yep, anyone who steps up gets taken down. Hey, what's the matter, Commander? Sänger: Hm? No, it's nothing. Saya Intro Xiaomu: Look Reiji. I’m so excited I’m getting goosebumps. Saya: Oh yes, I’ve got goosebumps right here, too. Can’t you see them, little boy? Reiji: Don’t show me that, you crazy vixens! Victory Xiaomu: Did you see that! That’s why they call me the “Dirt Fox” of Shinra! Saya: How about if we team up and call ourselves the Outfoxies? Reiji: Don’t forget that we’re still enemies, Saya. Tron Intro Xiaomu: When it comes to weapons, leave it to Xiaomu ♪ Tron: When it comes to tools, leave it to Tron! Reiji: Tron, there’ll be time for disassembling things later. Ulala Intro Ulala: Please tell us about your relationship with Reiji. Xiaomu: He’s my superior, and the one who spanks me. Reiji: I see. Just don’t ask me what’s going to happen to your bottom later. Valkyrie Intro Valkyrie: Boss, there's an enemy dead ahead! What should we do? Xiaomu: Boss, give him your business card first! Reiji: What's gotten into you two? Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': I think I'm going to need an extra hazard bonus for this. Reiji: Just pay him the usual, Xiaomu. Xiaomu: Okay, a brutality bonus it is!